Evangeline
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: What if their was more than one reason Barty Crouch Jr. became a Death Eater? what if it because he lost some one he loved? They met during their sixth year of Hogwarts. he was Slytherin and she was Ravenclaw. he's a pure blood she was a muggle born. (may turn rated "M")
1. Chapter 1

He sat in his cell waiting for the Dementors to pass by again. He often counted the seconds in between them as they passed his cell. They were on high alert now a days since the dark lord had fallen (for good this time). Each time they made sure the prisoners especially the death eaters had no will to stand or even breathe. Barty Crouch Jr. felt that almost all of his happy memories had been taken from him. Memories of his mother, memories of his child hood, and memories when he thought his father Barty Crouch Sr. had loved him. But there were memories of his that were untouched they were the most special to him. They were of a girl long dead.

**~OO~**

Barty sat at the table with the other Slytherins as he ate his breakfast. He had a game today and Slytherin was playing Ravenclaw. Barty kept his eyes on the Ravenclaw team across the great hall. All of them were talking except their keeper, she was reading. Many of her team mates tried to get her involved in the conversation but she would just keep reading. This fascinated Barty while her team was most likely taking strategy she read. He watched her closely trying to figure out good way to knock her out of the game, then Malfoy broke his concentration.

"What's are star beater up to in their" he tapped on Barty's skull.

"Sending a Bludger to your skull" he grumbled he looked back to Ravenclaw's keeper who was getting up with the rest of her team. Bellatrix fallowed his gaze and she chuckled

"Worried about a mudblood?" Bellatrix smiled cruelly.

"Trying to think of way to spill her blood in the game" he smiled. Bellatrix was the other beater on their team and also the captain.

"Alright everyone gear up" Bellatrix called as she got up. "We have mudbloods to destroy" Barty got up and was suddenly pulled into a kiss. A short blond haired girl with silver eyes smiled at him as he broke away.

"Win for me" Clara (a fellow Slytherin and pure blood) smiled.

"He will Clara" Bellatrix told her.

"And when we win we'll celebrate" he told Clara with a smile. She smiled and let her hand slid down to his pants.

"You better win" she then pulled away and walked down to the field where many students were already heading.

"You two make me sick" Bellatrix grumbled.

"Says the one who was caught with Lestrange in the common room"

"That was meaning less sex" she told him

"Same with Clara" Bellatrix laughed and walked away. He walked out of the great hall to the field and Slytherin locker room.

Barty had missed the field during the summer and he missed playing. His energy was high when they flew up in the air and lined up for the game.

"I want a nice clean game" madam Hooch called to them. The keepers were in their places and Barty took a quick look at the Raven claw keeper. Her dark hair was tied back like the other girls in the air. Barty noticed a look in her large dark brown eyes. Barty switched his gaze back to the Ravenclaw chasers and beaters in front of him.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the balls were released. The game had begun. In the first second Bellatrix had knocked a Bludger at a chaser and knocked a brown haired girl on the off of her broom. The fall wasn't too bad but s was going to need to go to the hospital wing for a few broken ribs. Barty flew to the Ravenclaw the lead raven claw chaser that had the Quaffle. Barty hit a Bludger and the Chaser fell into the crowd and landed on the defense against the dark arts teacher. Malfoy took the Quaffle and chucked it at the Ravenclaw hops. The girl keeper smacked it out of the air and sent a smirk to the Slytherin team. Bellatrix who was behind Barty growled.

"Knock her out of there" she told Barty. Barty nodded and scanned the skies for a Bludger.

"My pleasure" he smiled. A Bludger came flying at him that was hit by a Ravenclaw beater. Barty hit the Bludger and sent it at the Ravenclaw keeper. The keeper was good. She dodged it without even thinking. She sent another smirk at him. Barty looked franticly around for another Bludger because she was starting to piss him off. His tongue flicked out as he searched the sky. In the corner of his eye he caught the seekers going after the snitch and the Ravenclaw seeker was close to catching it.

_Not this time_ he thought. He looked around for a Bludger so he could send it at the seeker. He saw a Bludger way above his head and he went after it. At one point Barty lost track of it because he was suddenly distracted because his team had scored a twenty. When he was watching his team he heard the sound of a Bludger. He looked down it was flying up at him. He tried to fly out of the way but it was too late to do anything. It crashed in to his broom and sent splinters everywhere. The next thing he knew he was falling. He knew he was done for because he had flown to high for a safe fall and he was heading for the dead center of the arena ground. He heard screaming of his fellow students and teachers.

_This is it_ he thought. As soon as he thought that a hand grabbed his wrist and he stopped falling. He heard a shout of pain and he looked up. The Ravenclaw keeper had him by his wrist and she only had her hand on her broom. Barty could see her grip was slipping from her broom.

"Hold on" she said begged threw her teeth.

"Don't drop me!" he yelled. As he felt her grip slipping from him.

"Stop moving!" she yelled. They both her the loud booming voice of Dumbledore casting a spell. Then they were on the ground. She let go of Barty's wrist and held her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

"No thanks to you mudblood" he spat. He was dead embarrassed that a mudblood had saved him and a girl at that.

"If it wasn't for me you would dead!" she snapped at him.

"Slytherin wins! By one hundred and seventy points!" the announcer called. It had turned out that Slytherin team had kept playing the game without notice.

"You idiot! we lost because of you!" the Ravenclaw seeker landed in front of her. The seeker was tall and sandy haired with grey eyes.

"Back off will yha!" The Keeper yelled.

"I swear to Merlin if we lose another game because of you Evangeline you'll be off the team" Barty was amused by this and he let out a snort. Evangeline shot Barty a glare.

"Twyla it won't happen again I swear" she said to Twyla but she kept her glare on Barty.

"It better not" Twyla stormed away. A group of teachers and a few healers were running onto the field.

"This is all of your fault!" Evangeline snapped at Barty.

"My fault?" that pissed him off. "If I wasn't looking for a Bludger to knock you out I wouldn't have fallen!" his tongue flicked out. Evangeline threw a punch with her injured arm and clocked him in the jaw. Barty threw the next punch and hit her in the eye. The two started fighting on the field and it took both of their teams to pull them apart.

"Filthy mudblood!" he yelled at her and his tongue flicked out again. Bellatrix and Malfoy held him back.

"At least I'm not a coward!" she snapped. Barty Crouch Jr. lunged at Evangeline and yelling like an animal. Professor McGonagall cast a spell causing the two to no longer move or speak.

"Now get them to the infirmary." She ordered

After a few hours they were both moving again and both were very swore due to injuries from the fight and the falling/rescuing. Clara sat by Barty as his arm was being wrapped up. Barty had a broken arm when the Bludger hit his broom.

"Watch it!" Barty yelled as the nurse pulled a large splinter out of his broken arm.

"Sorry dear" the nurse said in an annoyed tone. Clara pressed some ice to Barty's jaw.

"I can't believe that mudblood hit you" she growled.

"You stupid boy!" Bartemius Sr. barged into the room and went straight to his son H. Barty started ignoring his father once he spoke. "Ungrateful child!" many students stared at him and his father duking it out. "The young girl saves your life ad you call her a mudblood!" Barty rolled his eyes at this father

"Like I care" he laughed.

"You never call anyone that has saved you sorry pathetic life a mudblood!" Barty switched his glare from his father to Evangeline. She held up her two fingers up to him with a glare. His glare hardened and his tongue flicked out. "Are you listening?" Bartemius yelled.

"No father I'm not" he growled. Bartemius senior stormed out as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. She had the two sit next to each other.

"Both of you will be serving detention till the end of the school year" she told them. "You will serve it after your classes every day and all day on your weekends and you will serve it together" they were about to protest when she held her hand up. "Due to the fight the other professors and I have concluded that fifty points will be taken from each of your houses"

"But that's not far!" Evangeline complained.

"It is extremely fair Ms. McCoy" McGonagall looked at the two. "But we also had decided to award Ravenclaw twenty points for saving Mr. Crouch"

"WHAT?!" Barty yelled. His tongue darted out of his mouth.

"You should be thanking her Bartemius" Dumbledore told him "if it weren't for Ms. McCoy you would be dead right now" Barty didn't look her.

"Pure bloods shouldn't have anything to do with mudbloods" Clara grumbled. She was standing close by with the other Slytherins.

"Ms. Shaw!" McGonagall yelled. "If you don't show any respect you will be serving detention with them"

"Yes ma'am" she grumbled. The two professors left the room. Barty and Evangeline glared at each other.

_When he rises all mudbloods like you will burn_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'll admit this I was thinking of Clara Oswald when I was coming up with Evangeline and I couldn't think of a good name besides Clara Shaw for Barty's girlfriend. Person of interest was on as well so hints why she was named Shaw. also I'm going a bit... okay a lot with the movies since I have yet to read the books but please just give it a chance. ~please read and review ~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Barty dropped a few more sage leaves in his position and it began to glow. "It not supposed to do that" he muttered before it exploded. The flash made him dizzy.

"Mr. Crouch!" Professor Slughorn walked over to him. "I requested a love potion not a flash grenade" everyone started laughing at him. He walked over to Snape. "Excellent as always" he praised. Barty was glad this was his last class for the day he didn't think he could handle be being humiliated again. His tongue flicked at the corners of his mouth. "Oh and Mr. Crouch I have decided to take you and Ms. McCoy for your detention"

"Maybe you can test that deadly love potion on her!" James Potter yelled across the room. Everyone laughed even more. Barty shot a glare crazed glare at Potter.

"Class dismissed," Slughorn called Ignoring Potter's comment. "Oh and Mr. Crouch I recommend you change into something you don't mind getting dirty," He suddenly thought. Barty left the class cursing under his breath. He walked alone down to the Slytherin common room muttering about how much he wanted to strangle Evangeline McCoy. He walked up to the painting of a woman with a snake wrapped around her body. (The rumor was that it was meant to be a painting of Salazar Slytherin's lover.)

"Password?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Snake venom," she nodded and then opened the secret door. He walked inside and went straight for the boy's dorm. He changed into his jeans and a short sleeved shirt that hid how thin he actually was. He walked back down to the common room where Malfoy, Bellatrix and Narcissa sat on the leather couch and spoke with each other. They were all a year older than him and it was their last year while it was his sixth.

"Going to detention?" Bellatrix asked teasingly.

"Unfortunately," Barty grumbled.

"Well she better not get any ideas" Clara walked in to the room and pressed a kiss to Barty's mouth. Barty's tongue flick at the corners of his mouth when she pulled away. "Stop with the tongue thing" she demanded.

"Can't help it," he growled. He pushed her away and he walked to the entrance of the common room.

"Let her know I'll be watching!" Clara called. Barty ignored her and walked back to potions class. When he got their Evangeline was moping the stone floors by hand and not magic.

"This would be perfect if you were using a sponge and on your hands and knees," he smirked. Evangeline sent a death glare at him.

"Mr. Crouch I need you to clean the cauldrons" Slughorn called from his desk. Barty pulled out his wand and was getting ready to cast a spell when it fell out of his hand. "By hand Mr. Crouch not by magic" Slughorn set Barty's wand next to Evangeline's. Barty cursed under his breath and gathered the small cauldrons to wash them. Barty took five of them to the sink and took the first one. When he picked it up purple sludge poured out onto his shoes.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"That's why I said wear cloths you wouldn't mind dirtying," Slughorn said as he graded papers. Barty shot him a glare.

"WOW!" Evangeline slipped on the purple slime as she tried to pass walk past Barty. Barty laughed at her. "What's so funny!" she snapped.

"A mudblood at my feet," he laughed. She punched him in the back of the knee causing him to fall down.

"I will take point from your houses," Slughorn warned. the two of them got up and went back to what they were doing. When Barty hit his fifteenth cauldron was also when Evangeline had to change the water in the bucket. She went to the empty side of the sink and dumped the water down the drain. Some of the filthy water had gotten into the cauldron which pissed Barty off.

"Thank you!" he yelled "now I have to wash the whole think over again!" he snapped at her.

"Oh wa! You're getting treated like a house elf" she growled

"Filthy mudblood" he snapped. She pouted and rubbed her eye like she was crying.

"Get over it rich brat nobody cares who your dad is" she snapped.

"My dad has nothing to do with anything" he growled

"Whatever" she growled. He moved out of her way as she started to fill her bucket up with soap and water. She went off to the other side of the room and went back to mopping. When Barty finished the last cauldron he was covered in old potion juice and water, Evangeline was the same.

"Alright now I would like you two to dust my selves and books" they both groaned not having the energy to fight. Slughorn gave them each a rag to dust. "It will also take off potion spots on the shelves and books" he smiled. They grabbed the rags and started dusting.

"I'll take the selves you get the books" Barty offered

"And why is that?" Evangeline glared

"Because I can reach the shelves" he said like it was obvious.

"I'm only four inches shorter then you, Crouch"

"Fine" he took the first book and began to clean it. Evangeline went to clean the shelves. Evangeline took down books and handed them to Barty. Barty would clean the books as Evangeline would clean their spots. Evangeline went to hand him a book but stopped as she read the title.

"The Taming of the screw," she read.

"I enjoy his tragedies better," Barty commented.

"You read Shakespeare?" she sounded like she didn't believe him.

"Yes I do" he grumbled

"What's your favorite?"

"Macbeth" he said as he took the book.

"I enjoy Hamlet"

"I figured you would have like Romeo and Juliet"

"Uh no, they only knew each other for a couple days it moronic" she exclaimed

"Exactly no one could be that in love in just two days" he agreed. Evangeline looked at him with a smirk.

"You have good taste for someone who hates all things muggle," Barty was now annoyed and his tongue darted out again.

"Just get back to work" he growled. She handed him another book that he cleaned. He wiped down the book and handed it back to her. When they were finally done they sat side by side on the ground by the shelf they had just finished. Slughorn looked at his watch.

"Time for dinner you two" he dismissed them. They both groaned because they didn't want to move. "Come on Dumbledore would have my head if you were late," he told them.

**~OO~**

Evangeline flopped down next to Twyla

"You look like you just cleaned the potions room" Twyla commented

"I did" Evangeline groaned and put her head down

"yeouch" she said as she handed Evangeline a cup of pumpkin juice. "I'm sorry I got pissed after we lost the game Ev" she told her.

"It's alright it was dumb of me to think I could save a useless 'pure blood'" she used air quotes.

"No it was brave pure Gryffindor"

"That would be terrific if I was a Gryffindor" she muttered

"How were you suppose to know Junior was going to be an ungrateful ass"

"He's probably one of Voldemort's followers" she muttered as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. Twyla elbowed her in the side.

"Hush up" a few of the other Ravenclaws looked at them.

"He doesn't scare me" she said loud enough for people to hear her. "I don't understand why everyone else is"

"Because he's the strongest wizard there is" Lina the beater on the Ravenclaw team told her.

"And you should be scared of him the most Ev, he hates muggle-borns" Sophie one of the team's chasers.

"And others with muggle blood" Twyla added

"I'm not scared of _him_!" Evangeline rolled her eyes at her friends. "You need to stop worrying about him"

"Everyone's worrying about him he's already killed twenty people" Lina whispered.

"Everyone from muggle borns to those who have less need to worry about him" Sophie added

"Great you three and worry about him while I go to bed" She grabbed and green apple and walked out of The Great Hall. She turned down the hall and accidently bumped into someone. "Oh god I'm so sorry" she looked up and saw a nice pair of warm brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going mudblood!" she snapped out of her daze and realized she was face to face with Crouch Jr.

"On second thought I'm not sorry" she then purposely rammed her unhurt shoulder into him. She walked a few feet passed him and muttered "and to think I thought those eyes looked nice"

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to let in a bit of the times. Also I did have to say the nice warm brown eyes because the actor who played Barty Crouch Jr (David Tennant) does have nice brown eyes. ~read and review~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Barty sat in the library trying to study. It was hard because he kept yawning and he read the same sentence about fifty times. A paper air plane landed on his book. He knew who it was from instantly. He unfolded the paper and read the message.

_Meet me in the broom cupboard_

_-CS_

He folded up the message and stuffed in in his pocket. He put his book in his bag and left the library. He walked down to the spot where he often met Clara. Once he reacted the door he looked around making sure there weren't any professors around. Once he knew the cost was clear he knocked on the door. A hand shot out of the closet pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. Clara pressed a kiss to his mouth once he was in.

"Hello Bartemius" she smiled and kissed him again. She pulled away again and she started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Can we not do this tonight?" Barty groaned when her blouse was completely off. Clara scoffed out of annoyance.

"Really"

"I just clean the entire potions room!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Fuck you Crouch!" she yelled and stormed out with her blouse in hand.

"Clara!" he yelled after her as many male students gaped at her as she walked by. Bellatrix was standing by the door laughing.

"Some ones not going to get any" she sang and walked after Clara. Barty stormed off down the hall he turned a corner and he bumped into Evangeline.

"Oh god I'm so sorry"

"Watch where you're going mudblood!" he snapped

"On second thought I'm not sorry"

"I hate fucking mudbloods" he muttered.

**~OO~**

Barty shuffled down to the green house and letting out a yawn. He was extremely tired and he hoped that today's detention wasn't as strenuous. He walked into the green house and noticed that two students hadn't left yet.

"It's about time you joined us Mr. Crouch," Professor Sprout gave him a look. "And Ms. McCoy". Barty looked behind him to see Evangeline with red eyes and a dirty face.

"Sorry I had an accident in potions"

"Did it explode on you?" he laughed

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes

"What did you try to make?" he smirked

"Love potion" she grumbled

"Horrible things aren't they" he grimaced

"Tell me about it"

"Alright you two" professor sprout clapped "I need you to help Lilly and Severus repot mandrakes" both of their eyes widen in horror. "Don't worry their still only teenagers" she smiled.

"Hi Evangeline" Lilly waved.

"Hi Lilly" Barty rolled his eyes

"Mudbloods" Evangeline elbowed Barty in the ribs. "You filthy mudblood!" the two started throwing punches again. He nailed her in the gut while she got him in the ribs again.

"Hey!" Snape and Sprout pulled them apart. Sprout had Barty while Snape had Evangeline.

"Let me go so I can finish him!" Evangeline screamed. Barty's tongue darted at the corners.

"Yeah let her go Snape so I can kill her" Lilly cleared her throat and everyone stopped moving.

"Professor Sprout I think it's best for me to work with Evangeline on the repotting and Barty to work with Severus on the growth serum" Lilly had a scary way about her that even made Barty shake in his boots. The two were freed and separated like planed.

**~OO~**

"What's with you and Crouch anyways, didn't you save his life?" Lilly asked as she planted the Mandrake

"He hates the fact that a muggle born saved his life," Evangeline told her.

"Why should that matter you saved his life," Lilly frowned.

"Unfortunately the world isn't that simple," she commented as she put the mandrake (that was for some reason sleeping) in a new pot.

"Maybe you two fancy each other and don't even know it," she smiled. Evangeline snorted "what?"

"Me and I-hate-everything-muggle" she laughed "that would be like you and Potter"

"What's wrong with that?" she frowned

"He's an ass!" she looked at Lilly and saw the look on her face. "Hey I'm just saying I think you'd be happier with someone who doesn't bully ever one not in his little club," she tried to make her feel better. Lilly shrugged and went back to their sleeping mandrake.

"So what do you like most about Barty?" Lilly switched the subject back.

"His eyes" she said without even realizing. She covered her mouth second after she said it. Lilly started laughing

"I thought so"

* * *

><p><strong>yeah I know short and moving a little fast but I'm working on it. frankly I actually deleted a bit and decided it may come later. also as a warning the next chapter is short too. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Evangeline walked down the hall talking with Lilly and Twyla when she saw them. Evangeline held up her hand and pressed herself against the wall.

"Pure blood Slytherins dead ahead" she smirked as she watched Clara and Barty making out in the corridor.

"Oh gross it looks like their having sex" Twyla commented.

"Should I get someone?" Lilly wondered.

"Nope I got this" Evangeline smirked. Evangeline pulled out her wand and flicked it real fast sending a few sparks their way. The two broke apart fast and tried to shake the sparks. Clara kept screaming while Barty was getting pissed. The three girls started laughing their asses off. Crouch pulled out his wand and killed the sparks.

"Fifthly Mudbloods!" the girls were surprised to see it was Clara that had lost her temper.

"Were just having fun" Evangeline smirked. Clara pulled out her wand.

"You'll pay for this mudbloods!" she was very pissed.

"Bring it princess!" Evangeline taunted.

"Incendio!" Flames sprang from Clara's wand.

"Aguamenti!" Evangeline yelled. Water came from her wand and smothered the flames. "Expelliarmus!" she disarmed Clara Before she could cast another spell. Clara's wand flew out of her hand. "Just one more thing" she cast a spell and Clara turned into a blonde ferret. She held the ferret in the air before she dropped her in Barty's pants. Twyla and even Lilly were laughing at that. Barty was panicking because there was an angry ferret in his pants.

"What's wrong crouch I thought you liked having Clara in your pants" she laughed. She turned to walk away but there was professor Dumbledore himself.

"Ms. McCoy I recommend you return Ms. Shaw to her original state," Evangeline waved her wand and Clara was back to normal.

"You'll pay for this you filthy mudblood" she yelled and ran off.

"Come back and we can finish what we started!" she yelled

"Ms. McCoy," Evangeline froze.

"Changing fellow students into rodents is against school rules" he told her. "Ten points will be taken from both houses and extra days will be added to your detention. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor"

"Good" he turned away then said "good spells you used, you put out the fire and disarmed her. All good form till you turned her into a ferret"

**~OO~**

"I hate her I hate her I HATE HER!" Clara screamed. Barty kept trying to tune her out but the more she screamed the less he could.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he grumbled

"Use the cruciatus curse

on her!" she told him

"And get sent to Azkaban no thanks"

"You want to prove yourself to The Dark Lord don't you?"

"You're not a death eater Clara" he snapped.

"But my father is" she growled "and I will be once I graduate. Now if you want me to put in a good word for you, you would do exactly what I say" She said before storming off. Barty knew he had to do something about Evangeline but he had no idea what. He also wanted to prove himself to The Dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was going to be short.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright just because we only played one game this year doesn't mean we don't practice" Twyla told the team as they marched down to the field. Evangeline ran up next to her. "Nice for you to join us Ev" Twyla said when Evangeline reached her.

"Sorry had detention with slug horn again" Evangeline told her.

"Hints why you smell like old potion juice"

"Thank Crouch for that" Evangeline grumbled.

"Alright everyone take your positions!" Twyla order once there were on the field. The girls took their positions in the air Twyla watch over them all. "Alright chasers trying to get the Quaffle passed Ev!" this was a mutual training. The chasers get better at trying to get the ball through a ring while Evangeline gets better with speed and blocking. Lina chucked the Quaffle in the bottom ring and made it through. "Ev move faster!" Twyla yelled

"Right!" Evangeline yelled back. Sophie chucked the next one at the other bottom ring. Evangeline kicked it away.

"Come on Sophie! She's tired look for a weak stop!" Twyla yelled. Everyone notice Evangeline was tired due to her detention streak. Which meant she had to work harder to when training.

Evangeline knocked the Quaffle away with her broom. A Bludger whizzed past her head.

"WOW!" she yelled

"Watch the damn Bludgers!" Twyla yelled at the two beaters.

**~OO~**

Evangeline landed not so gracefully on her bum. She flopped back in the sand and was about ready to pass out right there.

"Great job everyone" Twyla said as she landed. "Now time to wash up and go to dinner," she smiled.

"I don't think Ev will make it to dinner let alone the locker room" a chaser by the name of Susan commented.

"I think she's dead" a beater by the name of Leslie muttered

"I'm not dead" Evangeline yelled.

"Here" Twyla helped Evangeline up. "Get the to bed," Twyla smirked as she spoke in Elizabethan.

"Why does everyone quote Shakespeare at me?" she asked her friend

"Because you did up to our third year"

"Then I bid you ado" she bowed sarcastically and left.

**~OO~**

Barty sat at the table in the common room with his book open in front of him. Barty wasn't reading the book because his eyes had closed without him knowing. His face was resting on his hand and he softly snored. His arms moved down a bit causing him to wake instantly. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thin pale arms wrapped around his neck and a mouth nipped at his ear.

"Let's find someplace private" Clara's voice purred.

"Not now Clara," he groaned.

"Then when would it be the right time?" she snapped

"When I'm not tired from serving detention" he growled.

"So I have to wait till were seventh years"

"I don't know Clara!" he snapped "I have no idea were going to have anytime for sex!" a lot of the Slytherins were staring at them now.

"You know what Barty you can fuck yourself for now on" she stormed off in the direction of the girl's dorms

"What are you staring at?" Barty yelled at the Slytherins that were watching him. He closed his book and decided he would shower and then go to bed.

**~OO~ **

Evangeline let the warm water pour over her aching body. She sighed as she rubbed her sore shoulder. She turned off the water when she heard a strange noise. She shrugged it off thinking it was Moaning Myrtle.

She poured shampoo into her hand and rubbed it into her scalp. She could already see some of the old potions wash out of her hair. She was still pissed at crouch for dumping the cauldron of old potion slim on her. She punched him a couple of times causing Ravenclaw to lose twenty points. Slytherin didn't lose a single point which really irked her.

There was another sound in the bathroom. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She grabbed her wand that was in the stall with her and walked out slowly.

"Lumos" she whispered. She walked out into the changing room where she had left her cloths. The room was quiet except the sound of Evangeline's wet feet meeting the stone floor. She looked around the room and sighed. No one was their "nox" she put her wand down and turned back to the shower.

The next thing she knew a pair of hands grabbed her. One hand cover her mouth and an arm wrapped around her torso. Evangeline let out a scream but the sound was muffled by the hand.

"Crucio!" a female voice yelled and pain shot threw her body. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. In felt like she was being her skin was being peeled slowly off, her insides were being burned, her brain being smashed over and over again, and she was being dragged by a truck over spikes.

Evangeline kept screaming for her attacker to stop but all they did was laugh she laughed. It was a laugh that Evangeline would _never_ forget.

**~OO~ **

Barty walked down the corridor drying his hair. When he heard something.

"Hello?" he called the sound happened again and he realized it was someone groaning. He turned the corner and he found Evangeline only in a towel and unconscious in the middle of the floor.

_What is she doing on the other side of the school?_ He wondered.

"McCoy?" he called. She groaned again. He walked up to her and saw she was tied up and gagged. "Holy shit" he muttered and he untied her.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered as she sat up.

"I was wondering the same" she pushed back some of her hair and there were two words carved into her for head. The words _Filthy mudblood _bleed from her for head. "Oh shit" he pressed the towel to her fore head. She jerked away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"Stopping the bleeding!" he snapped back. Evangeline noticed the bloody white towel with the bloody words on it.

"What did you do!" she screamed with tears building in her eyes.

"Nothing" he defended "I didn't do this to you"

"Yeah like you didn't dump old potions on me today"

"I told you that was an accident!"

"Like I could believe a _pure blood_" the a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I would never do anything this cruel" he told her "now we have to get you to the hospital wing" he helped her up.

**~OO~ **

Madam Pomfrey dabbed a few medicines on Evangeline's for head.

"When I find out who did this I'm going to murder them" Twyla seethed

"Ms. Saint please have a set" Professor Flitwick told her. Twyla took a seat on an empty bed.

"Now can you tell us again what happened?" Dumbledore asked

"I was in the shower and I heard a noise I went to check it out and the next thing I knew Crouch was untying me" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what were you doing at the time?" Slughorn asked Crouch.

"I was returning to the common room from the shower and I found her," he told the three professors.

"He's probably the one who did it!" Twyla snapped.

"Ms. Saint," Dumbledore said her name in a calm voice. "We do not know who is behind this but everyone who has uttered the world mudblood will be under investigation,"

"And that means you as well Bartemius" Slughorn added

"But I found her!" he protested

"He is right Horace" Dumbledore agreed. "He will not be looked at" Twyla was annoyed by this and walked out of the room.

"Alright the girl needs some rest go and talk someplace else" Madam Pomfrey told them after she wrapped the bandages around Evangeline's head.

"Mr. Crouch you can go back to your dorm," Dumbledore dismissed him. The three professors and Madam Pomfrey left the room so it was only Barty and Evangeline still in the room.

"I'm sorry about what happen to you" Barty said under his breath. Evangeline was sitting on the bed with her knees against her chest. He went to leave but she asked something that caught him by surprise.

"Why do you hate people like me?" she asked. Nobody had ever asked him why before so he was taken aback a little.

"Because muggles are ruthless and weak and those with magic are far above them yet we hid in the shadows," he told her.

"And do you feel like you're above those who were born to muggle parents?"

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>*shrug* I don't know why this came out but it did. ~Read and Review~ Ps. this looks like glasses or a funny face <span>~OO~<span>**


	6. Chapter 6

Evangeline walked down the long corridor. She kept her eyes down and wished she had an invisibility cloak. Everyone was looking at her because they had heard about the incident. She pulled the hood of her sweater up over her face and tried to hide as best as she could without a cloak. She had detention in the potions room again and she didn't even want to bother with junior today. She walked into the potions room and Crouch Jr's voice rang out in the room.

"First time I've beat you here" Crouch commented as he cleaned a table covered in potion stains.

"What are we doing?" she asked and pulled her hood forward to cover the bandages.

"Cleaning off tables" he told her. She nodded and grabbed a clean rag. She started working on a potions table in silence. "This is so not a job for pure bloods," he said as a cauldron fell over and poured it's contains on the table, floor, and his shoes.

"And what's it a job for house elves? Muggles? Mudbloods?" she snapped. Barty glared at her and flicked his tongue. She looked away from him and went back to work. "What is my kind also good for?" she was holding back tears now. "Carving boards? A test dummy for the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Cruciatus Curse?" he sounded surprised. Evangeline kept cleaning and trying to avoid looking at him.

"Yeah the person who did this to me used an unforgivable curse on me," she shot a glare at him. "So I'd appreciate that you just shut the hell up for once," she went back to what she was doing.

"Why didn't you tell the professors two days ago?"

"Then it would be my word against someone with important parents," she sent a look at him "or parent"

"Are you saying I had something to do with it?" he yelled at her. She threw the rag on the table and shot him a hard glare. She was angry, angrier then she has ever been in her life.

"Because I know what you are Crouch!" she screamed.

"And what am I?!" he yelled back at her.

"A muggle born hating Death Eater" she said through her teeth.

"Not yet," he said in a lethal tone. They glared at each other for a long period of time before he broke the silence. "I had nothing to do with who ever attacked you mudblood" his tongue flicked out after the word mudblood escaped his lips.

"Well someone was with the girl that tortured me!" she went back to trying to clean. She breathed heavily holding back the tears that wanted to escape. Her tears started to fall down her face.

"I bet the school will be hearing from your filthy muggle parents any day now" Barty grumbled. That was it she had enough of Bartemius Crouch Jr.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and held her wand to the underside of his jaw. "I swear to god I will end you" tears streaked down her face.

"What don't like it when someone talks ill of mummy and daddy?"

"I don't like it when people speak ill of the dead," she glared. Barty was silent after that. "If you ever speak Ill of my parents again I will kill you Crouch. I don't care if I get sent to Azkaban for it" she pulled her wand away when Slughorn walked in the room.

"Are you alright Ms. McCoy?" he asked when he noticed her red eyes.

"Yes sir I just got salt in my eyes sir," she lied.

"Alright carry on" he walked to his desk. Evangeline sent Barty a deadly glare before she went back to work.

**~OO~**

Barty finished the last table he was working when Slughorn spoke.

"When you two are finished you can leave" he said not looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Yes sir," Barty nodded and sent Evangeline a glare. Evangeline didn't look at him and kept working. Evangeline put her rag down and pulled her hood over her face again.

"Have a good day professor" she said as she walked out of the room. Barty gave his table one last wipe and left without saying anything. When he walked out the door he saw Evangeline sitting on a bench with her knees against her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her face hiding in the gap between them and most of all he could hear her crying. Barty rolled his eyes at himself and sat down beside her. It was something his mother would have done and something he wouldn't have done, normally. When he sat down she seemed to have not noticed him so he spoke.

"I lost my mother when I was ten" he didn't know why he said that. Evangeline looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

"Go away," she demanded.

"Fine" he got up to walk. Before he did he decided to say one more thing "I just wanted to let you know I know what it's like to lose someone you love"

"Does it get any easier?" Evangeline asked when he took a step forward.

"No," he looked at her. "you get used to them being gone but," Barty began to feel a few tears forming in his own eyes. "Um you miss them more everyday" he nodded. Evangeline looked out the large window at the rain.

"They've been gone two years and I still cry. Pathetic isn't it?" she asked him.

"I still cry for my mother" he told her. She looked at him with her dark eyes.

"I wonder what she would say that you got detention for punching a girl" she smirked.

"She would be furious" he chuckled at the thought "what about yours?"

"My mother said only throw a punch in self-defense not anger so pretty mad," she laughed. "What was your mother like?" Evangeline asked. Barty sat back down next to her.

"My mother was an interesting woman," he started "she her family," he smiled. "She loved traveling and doing this by hand and not magic" Evangeline smiled at his description of her "but most of all she was kind to everyone witch wizard house elf muggle" he looked out the window "the world seemed to darken when she died" a tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away fast. "What about yours?" he asked.

"My mother was a freelance photographer" she smiled "she always had a camera on her. She told me that there was beauty everywhere and a camera captures a moment that would never happen again. She also told me that I need to fallow my dreams" she laughed at that "it's cheesy but she told me that's the only way to be happy is to fallow your dreams."

"Sounds like our mothers would get along famously"

"It does indeed"

"I'm sorry about what happened to you" he told her. Evangeline pulled back her hood and looked out the window.

"I can't remember their faces at all" she told him.

"But I'll never forget her laugh" Evangeline seemed to drift then. "So cruel and sadistic" she looked at Barty "most likely a Death Eater"

"I can't believe anyone would risk using the Cruciatus Curse on school grounds" Barty told her.

"Yeah with paintings and ghost all over the place who would not get caught" she touched the bandages on her forehead.

"So is it going to scar?" he asked

"Luckily no" she said looking down. "Madam Pomfrey says I'll have to wear the bandages for a while before they become unnoticeable," she kept looking down at her shoes.

"Good I guess" he looked at her "how could anyone deal with a scar like that"

"It was their intent to leave a scar" she looked up at him.

"Barty!" the voice of Clara echoed down the halls. Both Barty and Evangeline seemed to let out a displeased groan when they saw her.

"Well I'll see you in detention tomorrow" he said getting up

"It's with McGonagall were doing homework"

"That sounds tiring," he joked.

"Absolutely," she joked with him.

"See you tomorrow then"

"See ya" Barty walked away with a smile. He rather enjoyed talking to Evangeline she seemed nice and seemed like someone that he could talk too.

"What were you doing with that mudblood?" Clara asked

"We were only talking" he told her.

"About what?" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"She was letting me know where we were going to serve detention tomorrow," he half lied. Barty didn't like brining up his mother especially to Clara. Clara was never interested in the maters of others, she was only interested or cared about herself.

"And where would that be?"

"Doing homework with McGonagall" he was starting to get very annoyed with her.

"It better be" she glared at Evangeline of his shoulder and then pressed a passionate kiss on his lips. "Do you feel like it today?"

"Homework then bed again for me" Clara rolled her eyes in frustration and walked away.

**~OO~**

Barty threw his quill down and groaned. He hated homework and he never understood why he did it all of the time. He especially hated advanced potions he used to be excellent at potion making now he struggled at it.

"Rosemary" a soft voice said from behind him. When he turned around to see who was talking to him. Lilly Evans stood their smiling at him.

"What?" he asked in an a confused tone

"The image is rosemary" she pointed to his paper. He nodded and wrote down the answer. Lilly sat down next to him with still smiling.

"What do you want mudblood?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"It looked like you needed help" she said and acted like he didn't call her what he did.

"From Slughorn's favorite?" she nodded.

"I knew you've been struggling so I thought I'd give you a hand"

"I don't need your help!" he snapped. Many of the students in the library looked at him

"Alright" she smiled and walked away. Barty tried to go back his homework but there was something pressing on his mind. He closed got up and ran after Lilly.

"Evans wait!" he called and earning glares from spirits and students.

"Yes?" she asked when he caught up to her.

"Do you know how McCoy's parents died?" he asked her.

"Car accident, Why?"

"She mentioned it during detention" he sounded too concerned for his comfort.

"They died during our fourth year on their way home from a dinner date. Another car hit them and the car caught fire and killed them both," she told him as she put a few books away. "She really changed after they died" she sat back against the table. "She went from the shy girl that wore glasses and her hair down over her face to who she is now,"

"An angry monster?" Crouch suggested

"Yeah" Lilly had a sad look on her face. "I still see the old Ev in her from time to time but she's not the same,"

"Maybe she just needs more time"

"That's what I've been thinking" Lilly looked at her watch. "I have to go I have to meet Severus in a little bit" she gathered her things and smiled at Barty "have a good night"

"Thank you Lilly" he told her

"No problem" she smiled and left.

**So Evangeline and Barty are beginning to get along what do you think? I'm trying to make my chapters longer so far this was the longest. Let me know what you guys think. ~Read & Review~**


End file.
